


Punto de Flexión

by GoHACoyote



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, Young Avengers
Genre: Billy & Tommy are X-Men, Billy y Tommy son X-Men, Epic Fail, Español, M/M, Magic Powers, Mutant Powers, Mystery, Romance, School!Fic, Spanish, Tried this in English, Y Billy sale con Victor, le va la piel verde, lo siento Teddy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoHACoyote/pseuds/GoHACoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Kaplan y Tommy Shepherd son un par de hermanos gemelos que asisten desde hace un par de semanas al Instituto Charles Xavier para jóvenes talentos, mientras que Tommy logra hacerse de amistades (y enemistades) muy rápidamente, a Billy le cuesta más trabajo, menos mal que Víctor Borkowski, alumno estrella extraordinario, está aquí para ayudarle a sentirse más cómodo...</p>
<p>(Intenté escribir este fic en Inglés, pero soy una papa, así que lo escribo en español para poder expresarme con más fluidez 8D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ojos Brujos

**Author's Note:**

> Pues he tenido miles de fantasías sobre otras parejas posibles (cannon o no) que podrían funcionar con Billy o con Teddy, porque aunque yo también amo a nuestra pareja vengadora dorada, simplemente no puedo evitar pensar cómo sería algo como Kubark/Billy o Quentin/Teddy... y me decidí por intentar algo de Víctor/Billy, si aparecerá Teddy en un futuro?, no lo sé, quizá, puede ser, lo más seguro es que quién sabe... jajaja, denle por favor una oportunidad a esto procuraré hacerlo lo más interesante que pueda para ustedes!

Es increíble como las personas, en especial las personas jóvenes, muestran una gran capacidad de comunicación y organización cuando se trata de encontrar maneras de divertirse, todo había sucedido muy rápido, sólo era asunto de encargar las cosas correctas a la gente correcta y en pocas horas el alumnado del instituto Xavier para jóvenes dotados había tomado el control de las instalaciones y se había encargado de organizar la que llamaban “la fiesta del siglo”. Victor supo de inmediato que todo había sido idea de Keller, quién era lo suficientemente carismático para mover las masas y lo suficientemente cabeza dura como para intentar voltear de cabeza la escuela (una vez más).

 

Esa mañana la mayoría de los X-men activos habían sido requeridos para combatir la amenaza de la semana, el resto habían salido para atender otros asuntos no menos mortales, el punto era que los jóvenes se habían quedado completamente solos en la escuela, bajo la “supervisión” de los jefes de grupo y con la indicación de “comportarse” hasta que los profesores volvieran. No era algo común que los adultos confiaran en su alumnado de esa manera…

 

Probablemente sólo creyeron que podrían regresar al instituto antes de que colapsara.

 

De cualquier forma, el punto importante de todo esto era que los X-Men no estaban en los alrededores, y hace poco Keller había escuchado hablar sobre este chico tecnoquinético, Reid Lom, en la clase del Dr. McCoy que se metió en problemas por convertir un centro de operaciones de la NASA en una partida multijugador de Halo por aproximadamente 20 minutos, desde un área con Internet público y sólo con un teléfono celular. Cualquier persona con un mínimo de sentido común entendería que no es una buena idea dejar a semejante bromista sin supervisión cerca de super alta tecnología como la que hay en la mansión X, es obvio.

 

Al final Keller y Lom congeniaron tan bien como pólvora y cohetes, y como resultado ahora la Danger Room mostraba una réplica exacta de las noches de fiesta en Ibiza (O lo que ellos creían que era Ibiza por la noche, gracias al Internet). El primero en entrar fue, como era de esperarse, el chico de los audífonos, Mark, quién encendió de inmediato el sistema de sonido y consola de DJ que habían creado y desató el fuego en Troya.

Lo que en algún momento había sido un espacio de entrenamiento de alta tecnología para los defensores de la sociedad mutante se había convertido en una explosión de luces de colores, demostraciones presuntuosas de poderes y música ensordecedora, al más puro estilo “mutantes adolecentes con exceso de energía”. Entre tantos cuerpos sudorosos y danzantes un joven mutante de piel verde se habría paso, Victor Borkowski podía escuchar una diminuta vocecilla en lo profundo de su conciencia (que curiosamente se parecía a la de Wolverine después de haber inhalado un poco de helio) que seguía recordándole que se suponía que él y el resto de los jefes de grupo debían responsabilizarse de mantener las cosas tranquilas y en orden, y de hecho lo había intentado, al menos durante los primeros minutos, pero esta vez incluso hasta el más devoto de los aguafiestas fue incapaz de resistirse a la fiesta, aunque fuera sólo para atrincherarse en una esquina y balbucear quejas sobre qué tan malo era lo que estaban haciendo y al mismo tiempo golpear sus pies en el piso al ritmo de la música. Incluso Sooraya estaba ahí, ayudando a administrar las botanas, pero estaba ahí.

 

Las horas pasaban y la fiesta seguía y seguía, era realmente increíble. Victor había acabado consigo mismo en la pista de baile y el espíritu no parecía aminorar ni siquiera un poco. El chico hizo una nota mental de que la próxima vez tenía que encontrar una pareja de baile que no fuera Pixie, ella era divertida y todo, pero no era justo que ella pudiera usar tanto sus alas como sus pies para bailar, hacía que Victor quedara en una obvia desventaja en cuanto a resistencia que no podía superar, además, simplemente no era fácil intentar bailar y pasarla bien y al mismo tiempo tener que esquivar las descargas accidentales de polvo de hada que la chica liberaba cuando se sumergía demasiado en el ritmo, ya había conseguido “dopar” a dos o tres personas que tuvieron la mala fortuna de no reaccionar a tiempo antes que la nube rosada de polvo brillante los golpeara, y no quería terminar igual que ellos. Así que finalmente dejó a Megan bailando con Sofía y Cess para poderse dar unos minutos de descanso y tomar algo que lo hidratara un poco.

El joven mutante se dejó colapsar en una montaña de cojines puff, luego de haber luchado ferozmente con una pequeña horda de adolecentes sedientos y bañados en sudor por la última lata de soda en el refrigerador, al final no la había conseguido, pero sí se había ganado algunas magulladoras bien colocadas, cortesía de Armor. Cada parte de su cuerpo vibraba con los bajos de las enormes bocinas, pero aparte de eso, no había más energía en él, y estaba totalmente dispuesto a dejarse seducir por la suavidad de los puffs e ignorar el ruido y las luces. Justo antes de que cayera dormido y cuando las luces de colores se habían transformado en una gran mancha multicolor una mano se posó en su hombro y lo sacudió suavemente sacándolo de la somnolencia. Suspiró profundamente mientras su vision se enfocaba de nuevo, y se convencía de que quedarse dormido en medio de un mar de adolecentes sobreexcitados no era buena idea.

 

Al reincorporarse una lata fría de soda apareció frente a sus ojos, y detrás de ella un par de grandes y cálidos ojos castaños que le parecieron un poco familiares. Le tomó un par de segundos identificarlo como uno de los chicos de nuevo ingreso que habían entrado al instituto hace apenas un par de semanas, según recordaba, este chico se había inscrito junto con su hermano gemelo y tenía al parecer poderes de electrokinesis y levitación.

 

“Toma, ví cómo Armor te machacaba y me diste lástima” dijo el chico entregándole la lata de soda que sostenía.

 

Victor le lanzó una mirada de falsa indignación y le sonrió al mismo tiempo.

 

“Ella no me machacó, la dejé tomar la última soda porque soy un caballero, gracias”

 

El otro mutante tomó esa sonrisa como un símbolo de aceptación y se sentó a su lado, el puff era suficientemente grande como para acomodar a otros dos chicos además de ellos “Claro, un caballero… machacado… por una chica”

 

“Hey!” Victor pateó levemente el pie del joven mutante y ambos rieron, al verle un poco más de cerca se dió cuenta que el chico era de hecho atractivo, algo Delgado, sí, con grandes y expresivos ojos y una linda sonrisa. El jóven reptile maldijo por lo bajo sus hormonas adolescentes que le hacían imaginarse posibles futuros juntos con cada chico lindo que le sonreía.

 

De repente una figura borrosa apareció de la nada, acompañada de uan ráfaga de viendo que obligó a los dos a cerrar los ojos. Cuando Victor pudo abrirlos de nuevo vió a un chico idéntico al joven mutante sentado a su lado, con una bolsa de papas fritas en cada brazo. A pesar de tener el mismo rostro era fácil identificarlos, uno tenía ojos castaños, cabello oscuro y una actitud amigable y tranquila, y el recién llegado tenía el cabello blanco, ojos verdes y una expresión de demaciada confianza y un poco de altivez.

 

El mutante peliblanco se tomó unos segundos para contemplarlos y luego sonreír burlonamente

 

 “Cuidado cara-de-lagarto, mi hermano tiene una manía por la piel verde…”

 

Y desapareció, exactamente de la misma forma en como había aparecido.

 

“THOMAS!!” gritó el gemelo de cabello oscuro.

 

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los dos, en el cual el estudiante de nuevo ingreso solo se dedicó a observer con una mirada asesina el lugar en el cual había estado anteriormente su hermano, y Victor por su parte se enfocó en la máquina de luces laser sobre sus cabezas, que lanzaba destellos de colores hacia la multitud. Víctor sabía de primera mano que era difícil ser un nuevo estudiante, se tenían pocos días para tartar de hacer amigos y encajar antes de ser etiquetado como un rechazado, y seguramente era la situación por la que este chico estaba pasando, había hecho un intento que su hermano, más activo y popular, había saboteado, y ahora seguramente se sentía ridículo y fuera de lugar, así que decidió ayudarle un poco y arreglar las cosas.

 

“Así que, bailas?”

 

Al escuchar su voz el joven mutante se sobresaltó un poco, y lo miró un poco confundido, pero después sonrió un poco avergonzado y al mismo tiempo agradecido.

 

“claro”

 

Víctor se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano al chico nuevo, él la tomó y también se levantó del puff. Por un momento sostuvieron sus miradas como esperando a que algo pasara, pero solo duró unos instantes antes de que álguien pasara cerca de ellos y los empujara levemente. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile, Victor tomaba su mano para no perderle y los dós se abrieron paso entre el mar de adolescentes sudados hacia un lugar despejado para poder bailar.

 

“No voy a llamarte gemelo 1 toda la noche, verdad ?” Victor habló elevando la voz para que pudera escucharle sobre el fuerte sonido de los altavoces a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a moverse tratando de encontrar el ritmo.

 

“No, por favor!, ya es suficiente tener a Tommy como hermano como para que me recuerden que existe a cada momento, me llamo Billy”

 

“Hola Billy, mi nombre es Víctor”

 

 Y Billy comenzó a bailar también.

 

 

Esa misma noche, luego de que los maestros llegaran y entre regaños y gritos mandaran a todo mundo de regreso a sus recámaras con la promesa de un castigo ejemplar a la mañana siguiente, Víctor se encontraba metido en su cama contemplando el techo. Entendía que como líder de su grupo él más que los demás debería estar preocupado por el castigo, pero no podia importarle menos, lo único que rondaba su cabeza en ese momento era un par de ojos castaños y una hermosa sonrisa.

 

“Oh Dios!, qué pasa conmigo??”

 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se talló el rostro con las manos tratando de despejar su mente, pensó que quizá un poco de sueño aplacaría sus hormonas y regresaría todo a la normalidad, así que se envolvió en sus sábanas y trató de conciliar el sueño.


	2. Amigos

Ninguna escuela puede realmente presumir de tener los alumnos major portados de todos, pero si se trataba de encontrar la escuela con los alumnos más revoltosos, muchos podrían decir sin temor a equivocarse que el instituto Xavier para jóvenes dotados se llevaba el oro, y anexa también la estatuilla a los castigos más creativos. Después de haber roto las reglas de la escuela al menos una docena de veces en aquella noche salvaje en la danger room los alumnos esperaban que el castigo fuera uno de los más épicos del semestre, sin embargo, al final de todo no fue tan malo, pero sí fue uno muy cansado – aunque sinceramente nadie se quejaba, era un precio justo después de la madre de las fiestas- , así que a pesar de que hacía un terrible calor, y que todos sudaban como cerdos, nadie tenía ni ánimos ni motivos de revelarse, solo platicaban entre susurros y se lanzaban algunas miraditas de complicidad mientras se dedicaban a cavar agujeros de dos metros de profundidad en el patio para después rellenarlos de nuevo, como si fueran convictos.

 

Logan y la Señorita Frost conversaban felizmente debajo de una gran sombrilla de playa, no podía decirse si estaban sonriendo porque su plática fuera muy amena o porque disfrutaban de las vibras homicidas que emanaban de sus acalorados y cansados estudiantes cada vez que se servían un poco más de limonada helada en sus tintineantes vasos de cristal repletos de hielo -Era obvio que hubieran preferido algo un poco más alcohólico, pero reglas son reglas.

 

Víctor había sido asignado al mismo lado del jardín que Billy, pero no había podido comenzar una conversación, cada vez que se acercaba disimuladamente para saludar se encontraba a su gemelo a su lado, no era que Victor se sintiera cohibido por la presencia del gemelo de cabello blanco, simplemente no quería interrumpir y de lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando los hermanos, por la expresión de sus rostros parecía algo importante. Por otro lado él realmente quería hablar con Billy, se habían divertido mucho en la fiesta pero no habían tenido tiempo suficiente para conocerse antes de que la proyección y la fiesta fueran saboteadas por un muy disgustado Dr. McCoy.

 

Se había prometido a si mismo que la única razón por la cual quería hablar con Billy era porque le había agradado como amigo, a pesar de que había disfrutado infinitamente cada segundo que sostuvo su mano e incluso cuando había despertado esa mañana pensando en ese par de ojos color avellana, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago y tratando de suprimir en los confines de su mente fantasías en los que recreaba pasajes de comedias románticas con el castaño. Pensaba que obviamente tenía permitido sentir un poco de atracción, Billy era agradable y atractivo, y había hecho ese truco genial en el que ambos flotaron sobre la multitud rodeados de un resplandor azul celeste justo bajo las luces láser, y tenía una hermosa sonrisa y un par de traviesos ojos café profundo y también unas piernas que eran pecados dentro de los más reveladores jeans ajustados y... sí... tal vez Billy le gustaba un poco más de lo que debería, para ser sólo un amigo.

 

Victor estaba condenado y lo sabía.

 

Aun así quería hablar con él un poco más.

 

Encontró su oportunidad cuando el velocista levantó una muy pesada carretilla llena de rocas e intentó llevarla al otro lado del patio, claro, ¿qué clase de trabajo se le puede dar a un velocista como castigo?, la respuesta es: algo que no pueda hacer a súper velocidad, como transportar una pila de rocas pesadas pobremente balanceadas sobre una carretilla oxidada por un terreno irregular, se había ofrecido a llevarlas en las manos una por una, sería más rápido, pero en este punto del castigo se trataba de hacerlos sufrir. Unos minutos después Billy estaba sólo, intentando levantar otra gran roca, Victor se armó de valor y se acercó.

 

“Hey…”

 

Billy desistió de su tercer intento de levantar su carga, y jadeó un muy cansado “…hey”

 

“¿Necesitas ayuda?”

 

Victor hizo su mejor intento de sonrisa despreocupada mientras intentaba ignorar a Indra, que estaba inflando su pecho y flexionando sus brazos cómicamente, remedándole en voz baja, y a Pixie quien pretendía estar levantando una roca pesada y enamorarse dramáticamente de él. 

 

Billy miró de reojo los brazos de Victor, quién tenia músculos definidos pero no algo que indicara una fuerza especialmente superior, y sonrió incrédulo “Si quieres avergonzarte a ti mismo…” y dio un par de pasos atrás para que el mutante reptil se acercara.

 

Los ojos de Victor se entrecerraron, sí, le gustaba ser retado. Sólo le tomo un agarre firme de su brazo derecho y un poco de esfuerzo y la roca estaba en la palma de su mano, se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar la expresión de asombro en la cara de Billy y después la dejó caer dentro de una carretilla cercana "Hecho"

 

“Eso es trampa!… dijeron que no podíamos usar poderes!” Billy intentó protestar, pero había una expresión alegre en su rostro.

 

“No es un poder! Es mi fuerza natural!.”

 

Billy rió, y Victor sintió como si todas y cada una de las estrellas en el firmamento hubieran bajado sólo para brillar en aquellos ojos café y sí, Victor estaba realmente condenado.

Siguieron bromeando un poco más hasta que la Señorita Frost les ordenó separarse. "Te veo en la cena" dijo Victor, y se dirigió de nuevo a su área de trabajo con la sonrisa más grande jamás vista en ser alguno. 

 

"Si! te veo en la cena! me serviré a mi mismo cubierto de chocolate sólo para ti!" Murmuró Santo, con una voz chillona cuando Victor volvió a su lado.

 

"Cierra la boca!!"

   ---------------------

 "Oooooh ya vieeeneee!!!"

 

Pixie se apresuró a llegar entre risillas a la mesa desde la puerta del comedor escolar, La cara de Victor parecía un tomate casi maduro, por todo el rojo en su piel verde. Todo el mundo estaba apretujado uno contra otro al rededor de la mesa circular, trataban de dejar un asiento libre para Billy, pero ninguno de los presentes quería dejar la mesa poniendo el pretexto de querer servir de apoyo emocional para él, pero Victor sabía que más que otra cosa lo que querían es tener material para torturarlo después.

 

Indra, Loa, Wolfcub y Pixie estaba prácticamente amontonados al lado izquiero de Rockslide, mientras Hellion arrinconaba a Wind Dncer contra el lado derecho del mutante de roca, al otro lado de Hellion estaba Victor, tratando desesperadamente de detener un bolígrafo que flotaba rodeado de un fulgor verde e intentaba dibujar un corazón con una V y una B sobre la mesa.

  
Tommy y Billy aparecieron por la puerta y se dirigieron directamente a la comida, el gemelo con cabello blanco caminaba con una postura recta viendose más alto y destilando confianza por cada uno de sus poros, en menos de un minuto ya había tomado dos bandejas de comida y saludado a todos sus nuevos amigos de todas las mesas, y pudo haberlo hecho aún más rápido si no se hubiera detenido a platicar un poco con algunas de las chicas. Detrás de él caminaba su hermano, con un semblante completamente opuesto, sus manos estaban metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón de una manera defensiva y su mirada se notaba un poco perdida mientras paseaba nerviosa de mesa en mesa buscando un rostro familiar, al ver a Victor le sonrió tímidamente y caminó hacia su mesa.

 

"Ahora es amigo de la mitad de la escuela...” el castaño colocó su bandeja junto a Victor, mientras Tommy estaba del otro lado del lugar discutiendo amigablemente con el capitán del equipo de basket "La otra mitad ya lo odia por ser demasiado molesto..."

  
“Hola Billy” murmuró Victor cuando se sentó a su lado

  
“Hola Vic” le respondió Billy, con el mismo nivel de voz.

  
“SQUEEEEEEEEE!!” Pixie cubrió su boca casi inmediatamene y se encogió de hombros, disculpándose por el grito emocionado que se le había escpado "Ups, lo siento... hmmm... hola Billy, me llamo Megan, estamos juntos en la clase de vuelo con Northastar... ellos son Paras, Alani y Nick, y luego santo y Sofía..."

 

"Hola Billy, nos conocimos en la clase de control de fuerzas naturales de la señorita Storm" interrumpió suavemente la chica latina.

 

“Y luego Julian…  y ya conoces a Vic"

 

"Bueno, ya que ahora todo el mundo conoce a todo el mundo, vamos a pasar a asuntos más importantes" Santo se incorporó sobre su asiento, viéndose aún más imponente.

 

"Cuáles son tus intenciones y que es lo que quieres con nuestro guisante verde?" continuó Julian con un tono burlón, la pluma flotante aun bailaba en el centro de la mesa frente a él.

 

"uh?" Billy los miró a todos claramente confundido

 

"KELLER!!" La mitad de una manzana voló desde la charola de Victor hacia la cabeza de Julian, pero este era lo suficientemente hábil en sus propias artes como para que la manzana se detuviera en el aire a mitad de su camino.

 

"Los vimos bailando en la fiesta..." Comentó Pixie, ella y Loa miraban al nuevo estudiante con grandes ojos de cachorro "... se veían tan lindos juntos" ella se estiró sobre la meza y tomó las manos de Billy sonriéndole ámpliamente.

 

"Sólo bailamos, como los demás" de un leve manazo Victor hizo que su amiga soltara a Billy, Pixie simplemente volvió a sentarse pero su sonrisa seguía intacta

 

"E... están suponiendo que tu y yo...?" dijo Billy, explícitamente nervioso y avergonzado.

 

“Viejo!, no estamos suponiendo nada, nosotros SABEMOS, pero somos los mejores amigos por siempre de Borkowsky, así que no te dejaremos que tomes ni un poquito de su verde y escamoso trasero antes de que te hayamos evaluado y aprobado!" La otra mitad de la manzana de Victor encontró su salpicado final en la frente de Santo.

 

Para ese momento el rostro de Billy ya había pasado por toda la escala cromática, y Victor estaba tan nervioso que no notó que la pluma flotante de Hellion había vuelto a las andadas. Indra miró a su amigo con un poco de pesar y pena ajena "Lo siento, ellos me arrastraron a esto"

 

"Yo no lo siento" dijo Wolfcub con una sonrisa maliciosa llena de dientes afilados "Estoy aquí para reírme de tu desgracia"

 

 "Así que, primera pregunta..." Loa aclaró su garganta dramáticamente y sacó un pedazo de papel doblado de uno de sus bolsillos ahí había escrita una lsita de pregutnas para Billy que todas las chicas (con ayuda de Keller y Wolfcub para asegurase de que fueran lo suficientemente vergonzosas) habían escrito entre clases "... es usted v-i-r-g-e-n?, Sr. Kaplan?"

 

Billy y Victor hicieron una imitación muy acertada de una fuente doble, cuando dispararon jugo de naranja y leche con chocolate respectivamente a través de la mesa. Todos en la mesa estallaron en risas.

  
"Yo... yo... por qué?" Billy miró a Loa con grandes ojos tristes y mortificados mientras se cubría la naríz y la boca con las manos.

 

Victor se limpió la cara con la manga de su sudadera y arrebató el trozo de papel de las manos de su amiga. "Suficiente!, están siendo muy groseros!"

 

  
“Claro que estamos siendo groseros!, ese es el objetivo de un interrogatorio, necesitas asustar a la persona hasta que no puedan funcionar!" Explicó santo, mientras que Pixie trataba de descubrir el color y la banda favoritos y Victor manoteaba en un intento frenético de detener la pluma flotante.

 

 

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento, esta sí es una pregunta real, cómo fue que tu y tu hermano entraron al instituto?" Habló Loa, sonriendo inocentemente.

 

Antes de que Billy pudiera procesar la pregunta, una mano atrapó la pluma flotante y se la entregó de nuevo a Hellion "Keller, buen truco, pero creí que usar poderes dentro de la escuela estaba prohibido" Tommy apareció detrás de jóven telekinético balanceando dos charolas repletas de comida en una mano y ofreciendo la otra como saludo

 

Julian sonrió y le saludó "Shepherd, podría decirte lo mismo"

 

"Yo no sigo reglas, no es mi estilo" Tommy colocó las dos bandejas en la mesa delante de Billy y aprovechó el pequeño espacio a la derecha de su hermano para sentarse apretadamente entre él y Victor, este útimo terminó con la mitad de su trasero fuera del asiento "Hola a todos, Lagartijo, bola de pelos, uva humana, Isla de pascua y... chicas" Pixie y Hellion parecían divertidos ante los apodos, el resto de los presentes no tanto.

 

"Shepherd?, creí que su apellido era Kaplan" comentó Wind Dancer.

 

  
Victor notó como casi inmediatamente le suave curva en la comisura de los labios de Billy desapareció, y como sus manos se cerraron con fuerza al rededor del borde de la mesa.

 

"Tenemos una familia algo loca" interrumpió Tommy, desviando tan ágilmente el tema como tan ágilmente le arrebató su bandeja de comida a Wolfcub "Hey!, tú te robaste la última rebanada de pay de jamón, bastardo peludo!"

 

En cuestión de segundos, la casi tranquila mesa se convirtió en una pequeña guerra en la cual Wolfcub trataba de recuperar su pay de jamón.

 

"Si digo que no los conozco, me creerías?" Victor murmuró, tratando de protegerse a si mismo de los golpes y codazos que soltaba Tommy tratando de defender su bandeja.

 

"Creo que es un poco tarde para eso" dijo Billy, con sus brazos en alto, protegiéndose también.

 

"Nos vamos?"

 

"Sip!"

 

Victor metió un puñado de papas fritas en los bolsillos de su sudadera y dejó la mesa junto con Billy, tan rápido como les fue posible. "Todos están locos! nos vamos!" gritó el mutante de piel verde a mitad de su escape.

 

"Cuídense!" respodió Pixie con una sonrisa animosa

 

"Usen protección!" completó Rockslide.

 

La chica se sonrrojó furiosamente y trató de corregirse "No... no lo dije de esa manera!", si los fugitivos escucharon, ellos no se enteraron, puesto que ambos habían desaparecido detrás de la puerta.

 

Billy y Victor corrieron tan rápido como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, deteniéndose solamente cuando el ruido del comedor de la escuela ya se había desvanecido en la distancia, Billy se agachó tomándose las rodillas y tratando de recuperar su aliento, Victor, que se encontraba en una mejor condición física, se recargó sobre la pared y esperó a que Billy se recuperara, comiendo un par de papas fritas del bolsillo de su sudadera. Cuando Billy se levantó y lo miró, con sus mejillas pintadas de rojo y su cabello alborotado, Víctor no pudo mas que sonreír.

 

"Lo siento, ellos no son tan molestos normalmente"

 

Billy le devolvió la sonrisa

 

"No te preocupes, creo que nosotros lo provocamos, de alguna manera"

 

"Mira, sobre lo que te preguntaron... realmente no necesitas decirle a nadie, sabemos que algunos de nosotros llegamos a este lugar en condiciones difíciles... me encargaré de que no lo vuelvan a preguntar, está bien?"

 

Le tomó a Billy unos segundos, pero asintió agradecidamente "Gracias, realmente no es tan malo, pero es demasiado pronto... te lo contaré cuando las cosas se enfríen"

 

Victor se tensó un poco, sentía como si estuviera forzando a Billy a decirle "No es necesario, en serio, si no quieres..."

 

"pero quiero..."

 

La mirada honesta en los ojos del chico hizo que Victor se sintiera un poco nervioso, algo en su estómago revoloteó de manera agradable "oh... bien... gracias"

 

 

\-----

 

De vuelta al comedor de la escuela, Cyclops y Storm trataban de atravesar un mar de adolescentes emocionados, el ruido había alcanzado a la mesa de los maestros y fueron forzados por la inquebrantable ley del piedra-papel-tijeras a ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

 

Encontraron una mesa de apuestas, dos bandejas llenas de cómics, goma de mascar, algunas cartas coleccionables y cosas parecidas (los chicos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para apostar con cosas y no con dinero) y los nombres de "Nori" y "Tommy" escritos en servilletas frente a cada una, los chicos mencionados estaban dentro de un círculo, animando a la audiencia con poses, sonrisas y guiños. Keller caminó entre ellos y levantó sus manos para calmar al resto.

 

"Shhhh!!!!, ahora que las apuestas están hechas, están listos?, la carrera está por empezar!..."

 

"No lo creo" Scot alzó la voz, el ruido se disipó inmediatamente en cuanto los mutantes mayores caminaron dentro del círculo. La mayoría de los chicos los veían con grandes ojos de ciervo deslumbrado, pero los tres frente a él se veían mas bien molestos.

 

"... Sin un juez apropiado, por su puesto" Scott sonrió y ajustó su reloj en cronómetro, y las voces resonaron de nuevo, Storm sólo se cruzó de brazos y sonrió al ver el comportamiento infantil de su compañero de trabajo y amigo.

 

"Muy bien ustedes dos" Keller habló de nuevo, Surge y Tommy tomaron sus lugares detrás de una línea improvisada de inicio/meta en el suelo "Recuerden, correrán en la pista al rededor de la escuela, y escribirán su inicial en cada punto de descanso para que comprobemos que pasaron por ahí, la carrera termina cuando el primero de ustedes regrese e iremos a comprobar las marcas para declarar al ganador, de acuerdo? de acuerdo, En sus marcas!"

 

Surge adoptó la posición de corredor, y Tommy simplemente bostezó.

 

"Listos..."

 

La chica gruñó ante la expresión de calma del chico peliblanco "No te creas tanto, chico, voy a despedazarte"

 

Tommy sólo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo "También te quiero, preciosa"

 

"YA!!!"

 

Los dos adolescentes desaparecieron en un instante, Scott apenas pudo activar el cronómetro cuando un sonriente Thomas Shepherd apareció frente a él sonriendo "Vas a detener eso o qué?"

 

"qué...?"

 

 

Todo el salón calló en silencio, en ese momento Surge apareció respirado pesadamente y matando con la mirada a su rival "Hiciste trampa!"  
  


 

"Claro que no, gané!"

 

"Vamos a revisar las marcas!!!" dijo una voz desde la multitud

 

En segundos, el lugar prácticamente se vació, la mayoría de los estudiantes se apresuraron a la pista de carreras, dejando atrás a los más lentos y aquellos para los cuales el ganador de la carrera ya se había decidido, Scott y Ororo caminaron detrás del grupo para segurarse de que nadie comenzara una pelea o algo parecido.

 

"Un velocista de cabello blanco con una gran boca, te recuerda a álguien?" La mutante con el poder de la tormenta preguntó, sonriendo cariñosamente al pequeño caos frente a ellos.

 

"Si..." Cíclope rió "Creo que incluso alguien como Pietro puede tener fanboys imitadores"

 

 

 

 

\------------

 

Victor y Billy encontraron un lugar cómodo en la azotea para sentarse y hablar, Billy había flotado lentamente en un hermoso resplandor azul mientras que Víctor había escalado las paredes, pasaron el tiempo hablando sobre cualquier cosa y observando el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas, el mutante reptil se dedicó especialmente a evitar cualquier tema que pudiera hacer sentir a Billy incómodo.

 

"Invierno o Verano?"

 

"Verano, tengo sangre fría, el invierno no va conmigo... color favorito?"

 

"Rojo... Italia o México?"

 

"Ehhm, películas italianas, comida mexicana, futbol o basket?"

 

"uh... hmmm... cómics?"

 

Una risa burbujeante se escapó del pecho de Víctor, pero cuando notó la vergüenza en la cara del castaño se detuvo  "oh, lo siento, está bien, sólo que es gracioso... ser un fan de los cómics viviendo con los X-Men, y teniendo cosas como... el único y verdadero Gambit enseñando educación sexual", esta vez fue el turno de Billy de reír, Víctor se dio cuenta que se había vuelto adicto a ese precioso sonido.

 

"Espera, Gambit?, en serio?"

 

"Si... fue la... uh... clase más explícita que pude haber tenido en mi vida" El reptil frunció el ceño bastante atormentado, tratando de enterrar de nuevo las memorias de ese día.

 

"Bueno..." Billy dudó un poco en hablar, contemplando al otro mutante tratando de decidir si debía hacerlo o no "... al menos él es sexy"

 

 

Víctor lo miró atentamente, dudando si las palabras de Billy habían sido algún tipo de declaración en clave o sólo un comentario... "Tu... tu eres..."

 

"Sip..." Billy mordió sus labios nerviosamente y se giró a mirar el cielo de nuevo.

 

"Ah... y-yo también" Victor carraspeó, desviando también la mirada.

 

"..."

 

No se estaban viendo, y por eso Víctor estaba agradecido, la enorme sonrisa en su cara era algo difícil de esconder. Pero el silencio se estaba volviendo un poco incómodo.

 

"Hubo un grupo que tuvo a Wolverine como maestro en clase de educación sexual..." dijo Víctor

 

 

Los dos rieron como idotas, toda la tención había desaparecido, y eso hizo sentir a Víctor un poco más aventurero.

 

"Cuál es tu tipo?... chicos... digo..."

 

Y Billy no pudo creer la pregunta ingenuamente directa, no estaba preparado para contestar, y se limitó a mirar al otro chico con ojos acusadores y una sonrisa pequeñísima.

 

"Qué?... oh espera... DIOS!!! es verdad!! realmente tienes algo por la piel verde!!!" Bromeó Victor "necesito preocuparme por mi castidad?!!"

 

"Qué...?!" un profundo sonrojo coloreó las mejillas de Billy "Yo no dije eso!"

 

Víctor rió con fuerza, y Billy le pateó la pierna, los dos se mantuvieron en silencio después, un poco menos incómodos que antes, estuvieron así durante un momento hasta que el jóven electrokinético habló de nuevo.

 

"Quizá un poco..."

 

"uh?"

 

"Piel Verde..."

 

\--------------

 

"No lo noté hasta que el Sr. Summers lo mencionó, pero realmente se parece, no sé por qué no sospechó nada"

 

Surge se encontraba recostada sobre su cama contemplando el techo de su cuarto compartido, su compañera, Sooraya, se ocupaba reescribiendo las notas hechas en clase.

 

"No creo que necesites preocuparte Noriko, Si Thomas Shepherd y Quicksilver tuvieran algún tipo de relación, los maestros ya lo hubieran notado, además si eso es cierto, Quicksivler ya no es un villano"

 

 

La chica de cabello azul hizo un gesto.

 

"Ese es uno de tus muchos problemas Sooraya, siempre crees que todo el mundo es bueno" Surge se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar un par de calcetines y sus zapatos.

 

"Y tu siempre piensas que todo el mundo es malvado, qué haces?"

 

Surge la miró desde el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa orgullosa y una actitud que sólo significaba problemas.

 

"Voy a buscar al chico que hackeó la danger room y preguntarle si puede ayudarme con mi propia investigacón; Thomas Shepherd no puede ser la exacta copia al carbón del hijo de Magneto y no tener algo de maldad en él"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cambié algunos detalles de la versión en inglés de este capítulo a esta, más que nada por la fluidez que quiero que tenga el texto, gracias por leer!


End file.
